Valentine's Day
by Bob-The-Magic-Fish
Summary: The boys buy presents for valentine's day, but what will they get their wives? T just to be safe, i hate mother's shouting at me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies throughout this story. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**February 12****th**

APOV

"Guys it's the 12th! And I don't see a single movement towards going shopping!" they were pushing my buttons on purpose, I'm sure of it.

"Sorry love," Jasper got up from the armchair he had been sat in and came over to me, "But I'm sure we have time today, right now actually. Right guys?" Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle and Edward all nodded. I smiled, kissed Jasper's check and left to go back to my dress that I was making. I had taken inspiration from my first wedding dress, which had been pale golden and covered in a couple of layers of fine silky netting. I had kept some of the material from that dress, so that I could one day make this dress. It would be a tasteful knee length affair, with a pair of gorgeous golden slip-on shoes I had picked up in the sales for $972. I would look stunning, I'd seen it.

JasPOV

When my pixie-angel came into the room the atmosphere around me changed to one of worry, on only Alice could pull off over something like Valentines Day. But I loved her too much to ignore her when she feels like this, her emotions are second only to my own, though were getting closer to equalling them every moment that passed. I got a brilliant idea, but I'd need help to be able to pull it off. As we went outside to the cars, we were taking Edward's and Carlisle's, I made sure to end up in the same car as Jacob.

Once we set off I spoke up to him.

"Jake? Do you know if you're still a blind-spot to Alice?"

"As far as I'm aware, I mean she hasn't said otherwise to me."

"Good, I need your help." Edward grinned as he saw my plan.

"I knew that there was a reason, apart Nessie, that you guys kept me around for."

"Well how else am I going to surprise Alice?" My phone bleeped, indicating I had a new message. Opening it I found that it was from Alice, I read it and laughed.

"What is it?" Jacob asked me, while Edward gave up even _trying_ to look like he was watching the road.

"'Jasper you are a moron if you think that I won't find out what you're doing! P.S. I'm going to run out of thread about three this afternoon, so could you pick me some up please? Ali xxx'"

"Dude you wife is a total nutcase! How do you keep up with what she is saying to you?"

"Nutcase indeed, try going through her mind. That is just down right scary." Edward laughed.

"She did come from a mental asylum I seem to remember." Jacob replied.

"Hmph! I keep up with what she is saying to me by _listening_ to her, a tip you may useful Jacob, and I listen because she's my pixie-angel."

"Pixie-angel? How'd you work that one out?"

"Pixie because of her height, angel because she truly saved me from a painful choice, she is quite literally my saving grace." I heard Edward gasp, his shock spilling all around me, but I was too caught up in the past to notice it; the pain caused by the recollection washed me of all other feelings.

"That's a new memory, I've never seen it before."

"I hate thinking about it, it comes from a very dark time for me, even the killing of those who wanted death to come didn't sooth my hatred for myself. For all the pain I felt all around me. I still believed that I was still the source for all the pain and suffering I felt going on next to me."

The memory was of my true plan for the diner I had found my love in. I was going to kill all inside, drain them, regardless of how they felt. Then I was going to set the place alight, and sit there with the bodies as they burnt, as I burnt willingly. But Alice had been there, her small face beaming up at me, her hair slightly longer than it is now, obliviously cut someone with no skill, her dress, though still looking decent to humans, was starting to show some wear.

"_You've kept me waiting Major."_

"_Sorry Ma'am."_

That simple exchange had stilled my intentions of the massacre.

'Seven words Edward, without them none of this would be.'

He nodded as he parked the Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

As Jacob, Jasper and Edward got out of the Volvo I felt a sober joyfulness wash over me, Jasper's face pained. Edward nodded at a silent comment and turned to Emmett and myself.

"We have agreed that we should find presents that give thanks to something our wives have done for us. No joking around Emmett." His voice was full of the same pain as was on Jasper's face. I instantly nodded, though Emmett just looked worried.

"I don't know what to give thanks for with Rosalie." I thought for a moment, my mind speeding to find something, anything.

"For saving you and letting you show her what love is again." We all turned to Jacob, the most unexpected speaker.

"Thanks man, I know you two don't exactly get along, but, wow, thanks!" Edward grinned and started towards the entrance to the mall. We had come to one of Alice's favourites; it was a bit more up market that the other's around here. Perfect for our mission.

We decided to stick together and shop for one woman at a time. Mainly it was so that I knew that Emmett, and Edward, didn't just sneak off to Victoria's Secret. The boys all agreed that I should go first. They also agreed that they should buy Esme something, as a thank you for keeping the family together.

I thought for a few minutes what I could buy her. What did I really want to give thanks to her for? I looked at my sons and grandson. There, I wanted to thank her for helping me keep my sons in their places, and for helping the girls find their places in the family. Edward nodded and I smiled.

"Hey Carlisle! How about this?" Emmett called from a few meters away. When we looked we saw that he had found a beautifully made silver bracelet and necklace set. A store clerk came over, looking disapprovingly at Emmett for shouting.

"May I help you?" his accent was English and his suite was Armani.

"Yes we were looking at these wonderful pieces."

"Ah, yes! Made in England around 1680, for a duchess I believe. Our resident jewellery restorer could find nothing wrong with it, it's in absolutely stunning condition." I'd heard enough at the date.

"How much?"

"Erm, well considering the condition and date about $15,000." Jacob let out a low whistle. "Indeed it is worthy of that reaction.

"I'll take it. I can pay in full now if you like." The man looked flustered, his face going pink, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Certainly sir. Come with me please." I looked at my children. They assured me that they would be fine, and that they'd start looking for their gift for Esme.

I followed the clerk, who took me through to a back room, where he asked to see my drivers licence and any other ID I had on me. I pulled my hospital ID card and drivers licence out of my pocket and handed them over. The clerk took one look and left the room. When he returned another man followed him.

"Something wrong?" I asked, truly bewildered.

"No! No! It is just that your family's name is known well here. Alice will only buy her jewellery from us." The man grinned, "But I never thought that she was serious about the family's taste, it is truly thrilling to see a whole family not in the business that respect a good piece. Shall we get this sale under way then?"

Twenty minutes later the necklace and bracelet had been wrapped and was mine. The boys said that they'd found something too, but wouldn't tell me what.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

Next we were going to get Nessie's present. I thought hard about what I could get her, but nothing sprang to mind. Edward came over to me, wearing a bemused expression.

"She knows that you love her dog. Think of something that you love _about_ her."

"The way she knows when I'm really not ok, even when everybody else misses it."

"Find something to represent that then." I thought for a moment, what could even begin to represent that? The Forget-Me-Not she had given me, when Rachel wreaked her car a year and half ago.

I looked carefully throughout the shop, the rest helping, but there wasn't anything suitable. Then the same clerk as earlier came over with a box in his hands. He stopped in front of me and opened it. inside was the perfect necklace. The flower was tiny and perfectly blue, with a yellow gem in the centre, the stem, which curved up to the left as I looked at it, was made from a silver colored metal. The fine chain was the same metal.

"We have just got it in, I overheard your brothers talking about a Forget-Me-Not. The blue stones are American sapphires and the yellow one is a diamond. The metal is white gold. It is completely handmade. $520, bargain if you ask me." I nodded and elbowed Emmett, who was trying to see over my shoulder, not easy when you're getting on for seven feet tall. Edward had apparently taken a smarter route to see the necklace, as he started moaning about my eyesight under his breath. I felt something being pressed into my hand and turned to face him.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any for you to start spending, eh? I mean we Cullen's have expensive taste, and Ness is Alice's apprentice when it comes to shopping." He grinned at the thought. I looked at what he had given me; it was a credit card and it had my name on it.

"Thank god Alice pays her own way, else we'd be in so much debt we would be living in the forests. And that would not be good for any of the girls. Actually I think I'd have it worst, I'd have to put up with their emotions." Jasper said too quietly for the clerk to hear.

I paid and put the wrapped box into an inside pocket on my jacket.

Chapter Four EdPOV

I couldn't think of anything Bella might want, apart from me. I looked at the stuff around us and pondered this thought. How could I show her that I was sorry I left and would never do it again, that we both needed each other too much? Jasper called me over to look at what he'd found. It was a bracelet you have engraved with anything you wanted, anything at all. Another clerk came over this time.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe that you can. You see I have to find something for my girlfriend, something to let her know I'll never leave her."

"I would suggest an engagement ring, but that would be rather forward of me." The clerk's tone indicated he wasn't trusting that I could possibly afford anything here. Or maybe it was his thoughts.

"You're right, but I inherited my mother's ring. So how about one of these with the promise never to leave engraved on it. And how about less attitude whilst you're at it, our family probably pays your salary, or at least my sister does."

"Hmmm, I highly doubt that." I looked at Jasper, who was still by my side, and was grinning. I kicked him too quick for the clerk to see. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It doesn't matter."

"A bracelet, engraved with what was it again sir?"

"'I promise never to leave you again.'" The clerk nodded and wandered off into the back of the store.

When I turned to jasper and scowled, his grin got wider.

"Prat." I hissed so only the dead, or the down right weird, could hear.

"Twit." Jasper matched my volume, but his tone was taunting, whereas mine had been serious and deadly.

"Midget fucker."

"Oh! What an insult! At least my wife isn't suicidal if I leave her alone for any length of time."

"At least my wife doesn't ruin every attempt I make to surprise her."

"She can't help that and you know it. But at least I didn't bargain Alice into marrying me. Or should I rephrase that to 'force via narrowing her options until she agreed'?"

"Bastard!" I would have lost it with him if it hadn't have been for Carlisle, Emmett and Jacob coming over. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, his fingers gripping hard. Jacob slapped Jasper round the head.

"Don't piss my Father-in-law off please, else I'll have to remove you from the treaty, leaving open to my pack to hunt. Not to mention Sam's lot are in need of some action, or they'll end up as house dogs rather than wolves."

"Um, thanks Jake. I think."

"Any time pops!" As we all laughed at Jacob the clerk came back, complete with wrapped box.

After I'd paid I excused myself for few moments and went outside. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air. I heard Jasper stop a few metres behind me.

'_Sorry Edward, I shouldn't have done it.'_

"You were right about Jacob though, he would fight for any of us, not just Nessie." I whispered, turning round and walking past Jasper, who quickly turned and fell in step with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**EmPOV**

Rosalie was a hard person to shop for, she wasn't as open as Alice on what she wanted or needed, except for when it came to her needs in the bedroom. I drifted off into memory land.

"Nice Emmett, just what I needed to hear; a play by play of last night." Trust Edward to spoil my fun.

"Emmett I need to be home by three this afternoon, else Alice will be after my guts and any other parts of my anatomy she feels fit to remove." I watched as Edward winced and Carlisle frowned.

"He is her husband Carlisle, if she sees fit who are you to argue? We could all say the same for each other." We all nodded and I went back to looking for a piece of jewellery pretty enough to be seen anywhere near Rose. I spent a good half an hour looking before Edward tapped my arm. I looked at him, but he was gone. I looked round and saw the guys over the other side of the shop, minus Eddie. I shrugged and walked other to the rest.

"Look, what do you think?" I looked and I thought. Then I looked again and thought, trying to imagine it on Rosie. I heard Edward laugh behind me, sneaky freak.

"To you too my dear brother." He looked at the display. Then walked off. Silently, which must have been a first for him.

"I think that it looks a little garish and tasteless. Not to mention it would be going to the blonde." Jacob also walked off.

"I think she'd love it, it's classical and would go great with that new dress she wants." I said confidently. It was an exquisite silver necklace, studded with twenty six diamonds of varying sizes and shapes. I looked at the price tag, it was $17,000, and lucky for her I love her more than anything in the world. Then I saw the other tag, the one with neat red script across it; 'RESERVED'. Looked like I was about to spend more than I thought I ever would on jewellery. I waved over the nice clerk, who hurried in case I just happened to change my mind I bet.

"How much would I have to offer to be able to walk away with this piece right now?" The man was silent for a moment.

"How much would you be willing to pay?"

'_Edward! Help! How much is he thinking as a minimum?'_

"$18,500 would be the minimum, anything over that and he gets a bonus." Edward hissed from where he was standing.

"So? How much would you be willing to pay?"

"$20,000, no more than that though." The clerk started nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Done!"

It was getting towards one o'clock when I finished paying and had safely stored my purchase in my jacket pocket, not that I had to worry about anybody pinching it.


	5. Chapter 5

**JasPOV**

"Jacob we knew to involve you in this one somehow, just to make sure that she doesn't see anything." I said, while thinking how to go about this. "So come on, we're going to go look over there." I pointed to the ring section of the store. Edward was already over there, as was Carlisle.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jacob looked to me.

"An engagement ring, but it must only have emeralds, jasper and opals in it." I grinned at the joke Alice and I shared with those three stones, Jacob, however, was just confused.

We started looking and quickly ruled out half of the stock. It was Carlisle who found a couple of promising ones. He called us over to look, and they were beautiful. But one in particular caught my eye; it was made of slightly tarnished sliver and had a single piece of each stone embedded into the metal, shaped so they looked like they were twisted together, just like we were now.

When the clerk came over he complimented me on my taste. He also wished me the best with Alice. I paid the $7,500 gladly, I just wanted to get home and wait for the clock to strike twelve and begin the 14th.

Now that every one had bought their gifts we left the store and were headed towards the cars when I remembered about the thread I was supposed to get for Alice. I dashed down to the place Alice insisted on shopping at for all her sewing needs. I paid for the thread and left, dashing out to the cars. Carlisle had already gone and Edward was getting impatient waiting for me.

When I got home I went to Alice, after asking Jacob to hide the ring, and gave her the thread.

"Thanks. She grinned at me and I grinned back. "Your plan worked, I couldn't for the life of me see what it is you've bought me. And I hate it, you know I hate not knowing!"

"You'll just have to wait, just like the rest of the world, you never know you might actually like being surprised for once." I told her and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Do that again and I'll forget about you being mean to me." She said as she got up off her chair. I lifted her chin so I could see her face and her eyes, then I lent down and kissed her on the nose again.

"What like that?" I asked, releasing her chin. She pressed her face into my chest and nodded. I could hear her deep breaths as she inhaled my scent, her arms making their way around my body to hold onto me in a hug. I put my arms around her as well. She put her feet on mine, her weight barely noticeable to me. I started swaying, rocking her from side to side.

"I love you Jasper." She lifted her head to look at me.

"I love you too Alice." I caught her lips with mine and we just stood there, still swaying, locked in a kiss.

Eventually she broke contact with my lips, though she didn't make any move to extract herself from my grip. She looked to the window and laughed. I looked as well and saw that it was now dark outside.

"Did you actually ever need the thread?" She shook her head, her whole body trembling with the pent up lust between us. "You just needed me?" She grinned in response. "Well, I'll have to see what I can do for you, won't I? I can't be having my wife feel down because I neglected her." I let my hands stray down her back, and to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, I brought them around to the front, following the fabric until I got to the front, where the front is buttoned up. There I grasped the two sides of her shirt and pulled them apart, not caring that I ripped all the buttons off in the process. Her hands quickly moved to my front, thankfully undoing the buttons of my shirt; it was my favourite. We quickly shed the shirts and started on pants, Alice stepping as closer to me as she could, her hands brushing my stomach. Soon the pants where off, as were my boxers, leaving her in her with her underwear on. They were a particularly evocative set of shear black bra and panties. They too were soon gone.

I sighed as Alice put her head on my chest, her eyes never leaving mine. We had spent the whole night and most of the morning in here, which now I thought of it, was Esme and Alice's shared office/creative room. I watched as she started to trace the scars she knew well on my chest, her eyes still not straying. Her fingers danced across my skin, making me shiver. She grinned and continued to make her fingers dance their little ballet across my chest. I reached out and put my hand on her cheek. I started tracing her lips with my thumb, making her fingers lose step and miss a beat and her eyes to flutter. I gently sat up, holding onto her, clutching her to me.

"I love you Ali, and I always will."

"I love you too Jazz, I've loved you even before I met you, so I think I win." She laughed at me, so I lent down and kissed her, then jumped up. She sat herself and scowled at me. She held her hand to me, so I took it and pulled her up. She grinned and kissed my hand, then she opened a drawer and pulled out various items of clothing. She put on some underwear and then picked her pants up. After she had put them on she picked my shirt up and put that on.

"Hey! Find your own shirt!"

"I would except somebody," She glared at me, "Tore all the buttons off of it. And I don't have a shirt down here, because I didn't see my husband tearing up my second favourite shirt. You wouldn't want me to go walking around the house without a shirt on would you?" She had me, and she knew it. I shook my head and finished getting dressed myself, minus shirt, then I turned to look at her. She was busy turning the sleeves up, but not getting anywhere fast, that was one thing she couldn't do. I put out my hands as an offer to help and she looked grateful as she held out her arm.

After I had finished rolling up her, my, sleeves, we left the room. We went straight to the living room, where we found Edward and Bella laying together on the sofa, her hair ruffled.

"You know I don't that there was a being in this house that left the room they just so happened to be in with their partner last night." Edward grinned at me.

"Was it really that strong?" They both nodded, "Wow, I guess I was a bit too busy to notice."

"Yeah, I think you were." Bella grinned and Edward started laughing.

"Whatever. Come on Ali, I'll race you to the deer glade." She took off and I followed, running as fast as I could. We were nearing the deer glade when Alice stopped dead. I stopped next to her, ready to take off again, just in case she was tricking me. her eyes were glazed and she was completely still. When I saw her coming out of the vision I took off again, not too fast in case she needed me, but fast enough to put some space between us and give me the edge. Suddenly Edward zoomed past me, Bella not far behind. I ran as fast as I could, but I could still only just keep up with Bella. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter echo around me and dropped back to run with her, not bothering to race anybody anymore, Edward would win anyway.

When we go to the clearing we found Bella and Edward sitting on a rock, establishing who would see us first. That one was won by Bella, much to Edward's annoyance.

Alice and I went in the opposite direction to the other two, their constant competing getting annoying very quickly. We bagged a couple of deer each, then we ran hand in hand home discussing random subjects, punctuated by a few minutes of comfortable silence.

When we got home we found that Esme and Carlisle had gone out, Carlisle to the hospital, and Esme to the shops. Emmett and Jacob were playing a game on the Wii, the one I held the high score on.

"You won't get past level twelve Emmett, to do that would require a brain, which you sadly lack." I watched as he mauled to death by the monster, and then he crushed the remote and turned to me, murder written across his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Em, Alice may just well rip you to shreds." Trust Edward to spoil my fun. Stupid fun wrecking brother. I grinned at him, Alice stuck her tongue out at him; she must have seen this coming. Edward stuck his own tongue out at my pixie-angel so I decided to have some fun.

'_Edward what would you say if someone made you so incredibly happy that you actually smiled properly?'_ I showed him what I was planning.

"No! Please! No! Jasper! Please don't!" He was practically on his knees begging, so I adding to his desperation not to be tortured by myself. He threw his on the floor in front of me, grovelling for me to stop. So I did, slightly; I made him ecstatic. He sat back up and started to curse me and my ability black and blue, but in the most enthusiastic and happiest voice ever. We were laughing so hard at him Rosalie and Reneesme came downstairs to see what was happening.

"Alice what should I do next? Not anger, else he'll rip me to shreds." I sent a wave of love to her.

"Stop showing off, or I'll give you an emotion to remember. It's called hate." My wife stuck her tongue out at me, so I grabbed it, pinching it between my fingers.

"I can remove it if you like." She shook her head as best she could. "Well stop sticking it out at me then." She nodded and I let go. "Anyway I've been practicing doing that for years, so don't spoil my fun. Or you'll end up like him."

"Hello! Will you please stop torturing me yet?! Please!" Edward yelled still happy as a dog in a butcher's shop. I sighed and turned to my wife.

"Depressed, with an extra helping of suicidal. I've always wondered what that Edward would be like." I grinned, if only she knew what was coming, wait she probably already did. Yay! I changed to the specified emotions and watched as Edward struggled desperately to regain control of his emotions. He gave up as I forced to depression into him. He looked at me and walked off. I watched him walk out of the door, following him outside, and start to climb up the side of the house. He got level with a window and climbing into the house through it. Then I realised that it was our room he'd gone into. I immediately stopped sending all emotions out and stood motionless, listening to him move about the room. I heard him curse and he jumped back out of the window.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" I knew he was after the ring, but I just wanted to see how far I could push him.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about, you've thought as much." Hehehe. "And stop laughing, it makes you sound mad." We were silent at that comment, me the mad one? It was him just told me off for something I did in my head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you _not_ know where _it_ is?"

"Simple, I know what _it_ is, but _not_ at what location _it_ currently is. Answer your question?"

"Hmmm, no, but I have a better plan. See ya." And he ran off towards the forest. Strange boy, he really is.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies, Bella glancing out the window every two seconds, literally, but Edward didn't return until a few minutes after midnight, by which point she was sat outside waiting for him.


End file.
